Alane-amine adducts were used to deposit aluminum-containing films by vapor phase deposition process [S. M. Olsthoorn, F. A. J. M. Driessen, L. J. Giling, D. M. Frigo, and C. J. Smit, “Photoluminescence on high-quality AlxGa1-xAs grown by metalorganic vapor-phase epitaxy using alane bis(dimethylethylamine)” Applied Physics Letters, Volume 60, p 82 (1992)]. Among alane-amine adducts, dimethylethylamine-alane (DMEAA) and N-methylpyrroridine-alane (MPA) are frequently used because both are in a liquid state at ambient temperature. Especially, N-methylpyrroridine-alane, an alane adduct with a cyclic amine, N-methylpyrrolidine (MP), represented by AlH3.MP (MPA), is more stable than DMEAA and thus is more suitable as a chemical vapor deposition precursor. However, N-methylpyrroridine-alane is still not thermally stable. At 60° C., N-methylpyrroridine-alane is decomposed to generate N-methylpyrrolidine (MP), which could be observed by Fourier-transform infrared (FT-IR) spectroscopy [J. M. Lee et al., “A noble metallization process using Preferential Metal Deposition (PMD)-aluminum with methylpyrroridine alane (MPA)” International Interconnect Technology Conference, San Francisco, Jun. 4-6, 2001, Proceedings of the IEEE 2001 International Interconnect Technology Conference, 2001, p 72. http://ieeexplore.ieee.org/xpl/articleDetails.jsp?tp=&arnumb er=930021].